Dumb and Dumber 2
by SeventhStar7
Summary: This is a sequel for my other story, "Dumb and Dumber". This is dedicated to the guest who requested a part 2. And also, this is from Lucy's point of view. Kinda. Ish. Lol, just give it a read!


**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** I dedicate this to the Guest that asked for a part 2. It's a shame that you don't have an account but since I was really overjoyed that you asked for a part 2 and actually BOTHERED to review, this is for you. I hope you like it.

oh! and I'd like to thank the guest that reviewed on my other story about my language. To clear things up, English is not my first language. Embarrassing as it is, I understand my native language fluently but I struggle a great deal when I try to convey it in words. If that made any sense at all. And there are some words in English that aren't in my native tongue, so I stick with English. However, I do apologize if my story is confusing.

 ** _Enjoy_** _…_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia felt that maybe her past lives had quite the bad luck when it came to men. After all, her mum was a prime example. As much as she loved her mum to death, her father was quite the opposite. And just as it happened, the man that Lucy liked just had to be the most knuckle-headed, simple-minded, don't even get her started on his pink hair, dragon-slayer idiot. How her heart throbbed in his presence never seemed to amaze her.  
The brainless idiot just had to be, well, an idiot.

Her brown orbs glanced at her pink-haired partner who had leaned back and was staring up into nothingness while she sat beside him pretending to read a book. His presence alone makes her self-conscious about everything since his senses are far more superior than an average mage. Lucy turned to glare at the book in front of her.

Admittedly, she had tried everything. Just to get his forever-wondering attention. She even went as far as to embarrassing herself just for the fool to at least take a hint. And oh how much her actions had proved futile as the pink-haired clown had questioned her weirdness.

The groping. She knew Natsu was - no, IS a first class ruling idiot. And since she liked him so much, she allowed some. After all, Natsu's sexual thinking was as obvious as a rock. It barely moved. Sure his hot hands gets a bit tingly when they roam her skin, but for the heck of all this, she pretends to be shocked. She tries to look as natural as possible by kicking the oblivious fool because Erza and Gray were around. If not, she would've honestly thrown herself at the dragon slayer and had her way with him. And during the night, whenever he crept in her room, Lucy swore she could feel his hands on her as well. As much as her heart pounded like crazy at the slightest touch, she controlled her breathing to relax as much as possible before he caught on. But as much as her hope was beginning to rise, it plummeted just as quickly knowing that in the end, Natsu wouldn't even know what sexual attraction was even if it bit his leg off.

Ah. The clothes. She glanced back at the fire-breathing teen before sighing. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Oh yeah. Clothes.

In all honesty, she had a funny theory that Natsu was burning her clothes, mainly in specific areas, on purpose. Why? Because the first time it happened, she just ignored it because, come on, its Natsu she's talking about. The second time it happened, it did raise some eyebrows but the big banner of idiot still hung over Natsu's head. The third time it happened, she decided to test the waters. By the time the fourth time came around, she wore very skimpy clothes - it was wayyyy out-of-Lucy kind for her and she may not have mind since it could pull Natsu's eyes towards her only. But oh lo and behold, he had somehow, miraculously managed to get that fire burning on her clothes. He did question her why she wore it, but would she ever admit that? Heck no. Lucy simply shrugged and bullshit her way about clothes being too expense to buy everyday because it would just burn in the next mission - so there was really no point. Lucy swore she saw some kind of glint in Natsu's eyes, but of course, it could be the glint of weirdness that he may be questioning.

Ugh. Just thinking about her past actions just for the sake of love made her cringe. All because of the stupid idiot beside her. Maybe she just needs to expel this negative energy by talking to someone... Levy? Nah... she's talking with Gajeel. Erza was gone and of course, Wendy had taken Happy and Charle on a mission. Her eyes drifted to the white-haired beauty that was currently serving drinks to other guild members.

Lucy quickly got up, mumbled where she was going to Natsu and hurried over to the bar. Of course, Mira had notice the distress when Lucy was halfway across,

"Lucy, what's going on? You look restless." Lucy waved a tired smile before flopping on the nearest bar stool. She only pointed her thumb to Natsu in response, in which the transformation mage giggled,

"Boy troubles?" Mira suggested, as she watch in amusement as the celestial mage sighed loudly,

"More like, idiot troubles." Lucy replied. Don't get her wrong, she loved the pink-haired fool but one girl can do so much if he was as oblivious as how he is now.

"Need help?" Mira asked, wiping down a cup before placing it on the bar bench and picking up another soapy mug.

"Please." The blonde replied. She was at her wits end. Although she knew not to ask the she-devil of all people, she needed help and fast.

"I think you should see it through his eyes. We all know Natsu isn't the sharpest tool," Mira laughed softly, earning a "no kidding" from the blonde,

"But try once more. If he doesn't seem to get the memo, I guess just say it straight since he was never one to beat around the bush." Lucy shivered at the advice,

"But our friendship-"

"Lucy. He loves you more than ever and you know it. You remember that time in the Grand Magic Games? He fought for you Lucy. And who was the first person he came running to after his battle? You. Now get out there and smack some sense into that soul!" Mira giggled, pushing a mug of fire whisky towards the celestial mage.

"Mira. I honestly understand what you're saying but-"

"But no Lucy." Mira interrupted. A soft breeze blew in the guild and Lucy glanced at the fire-mage that had shifted in a more comfortable position.

"You won't know until you try. So until then, live without regrets."

"I guess..." Lucy said sheepishly. Mira looked at Lucy with a playful smile before sighing very loudly,

"Geez Lucy, can you guys just date already? You're my last hope." Mira laughed, pushing a lime milkshake as well towards the blonde who had raised a delicate eyebrow,

"For luck." Lucy smiled. Its really amazing of how the power of words could move her. Guessing if she's going to go all out, might as well go with a bang. She smirked widely, in which this did not go unnoticed by the white-haired mage. Then, Lucy grabbed the two mugs and winked at Mira,

"Luck? I'm not called Lucky Lucy for nothing, y'know." And the blonde left. Mira sweat-droppped. When had anyone called her that? And in all honesty, when was she ever lucky?

* * *

The walk back to her best friend proved dull. Well, her heart was pounding like a bunny in heat and her hands were shaking like a five graded-worth of an earthquake magnitude. Okay. Maybe she exaggerated but still. As an upcoming author, she couldn't describe this tingly feeling! Who the heck said that these kinds of feelings felt as if butterflies were in her stomach? It felt like a roaring apocalypse was taking place in her body!  
After arriving at the table, Lucy forced a smile,

"You look like you've ran a marathon in your head, here. Its fire whiskey. Thought you'd want one." And she offered the fire whiskey down to the fire mage before settling down in front of him.

Okay. Here goes nothing-

"Yo Luce, put your book down for a sec. I wanna talk with you." Lucy looked up. Completely startled by his words. As if he had been thinking about this for a long time,

"You see, Luce, I've been meaning to tell you..." _Oh no_ , Lucy thought, This was not how she anticipated. Incidentally, the blonde mage felt her heart pound like crazy.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time. And I've been feeling like this ever since Lord Phantom had taken you away from me. And today, I've decided to say it. Right now." OH NO. WELL, YES BUT SHE HASN'T PREPARED HERSELF FOR THIS! Physically and mentally! Oh god, why did the stupid fool have to say it in the guild? Natsu you idiot! She could feel the eyes of everyone on them. The throbbing in her chest accelerated faster than she ever could imagine and in the heat of it, the blonde wonders if he could hear it too. Wait. She could stop him! SHE COULD STOP ALL OF IT BEFORE SHE MELTS IN SHAME AND HUMILIATION!

"N-Natsu?" Lucy cringed inwardly. WHAT FOOL WOULD STUTTER AT A TIME LIKE THIS? OH GOD-NO PLEASE NO-

"Luce..." _SHIT. DON'T LEAN CLOSER! NATSU YOU IDIOT!_

"Yes...?" Its okay. Just stay calm. Let him do it. Once he says those words, just kindly lead him by the hand to friendzone. Then when he comes around her apartment, just explain everything and let fate take over. Stay strong, Lucy!

"I just..." _JUST WHAT, YOU IDIOT? No. Lucy. Remember. Think friendzone. Frieeeennnnnnddzoooonnnneeee_

"Y-yes...?" _Come on, Lucy. Keep your wits together! Remember. FRRRIIIEEENNNDDZOONNNEE_

"...wanna..." _Friiieennddzoonneee_

"...say..." _FRIENDZONE_

"...Why are you such a weirdo?" _FRIENDZONE - WAIT. WHAT?_

"..." Did she just hear what she just heard?

"..." **DID**

"..." **THIS DOLT-**

"..." **ACTUALLY**

"..." **QUESTIONED**

"..." **IF SHE**

 **"..." WAS**

"..." **A**

"..." _ **WEIRDO?**_

 ** _IN SUCH A SERIOUS TIME AS THIS? THE NERVE OF THIS MORON! HE BETTER COUNT HIS LUCKY STARS THAT ERZA WASN'T HERE. BECAUSE LORD HELP HER, SHE IS GOING TO BEAT THE FOOL INTO THE CELESTIAL WORLD- THEN BRING HIM BACK AND MAKE SURE THAT HE-_**

The sound of the guild doors flew open softly and Lucy glanced at the intruding guild member,

"I have returned." The corners of her mouth quirked up in a pitiful smile towards the pink haired teen in front of her. Her eyes glimmered with an evil glint as she watched the colour drain away from Natsu's face at the sound of the intruders' voice.

That just so happened to have red hair and the surname of Scarlet.

Oh she couldn't wait to tell Erza about this. The blonde felt positively sure that the red-haired equip mage will 'sort' Natsu out properly. Oh. And most definitely thoroughly.

Natsu, you idiot.

* * *

 **And thats my part two. Thats it. No more. Once again, I'd like to thank the guest that commented about my language. Thanks! I didn't consider it but now realization dawned on me so I guess this is a way to clear things up. Oh, and this is dedicated to the guest that requested for a part 2. I love doing requests for people that gives me feedback.**

 **So, thanks a bunch!**

 **Lots of lovvveeee.**


End file.
